TicTac-Toe
by ElviraWhovianPadawan128
Summary: Rated T for Gore, Violence and some Swearing. Summary...well basically Deadlock a young Earth Pony has a dark past, so she takes it out on others in a rather...weird way. One day she meets a young unicorn names PrimeStar..they share a special connection, can equestria stop them or will they crumble in their hooves?
1. Chapter 1

Failure. Weak. Pathetic. Murderer.

Those were the only things that she knew. That she was. That she heard. Only those four little words, that made a big difference to the little joyful foal that she used to be. Now she was something different. Something cold. However, she liked being cold and...different. It was exciting, she relished in the fear in their eyes, as she ripped the life from them as they once did to her. A chocking sob broke her from her thoughts, she whipped round meeting the face of her newest victim. They were strapped upon a wooden table, it was old so they were bound to get splinters. All the more better. Clear, salty tears ran down their fur, muttering the usual, 'please don't kill me..'. She scoffed, getting up close.

"Stop crying you big baby, your death will be quick and painless...unless your unwilling to co-operate and stop moving about, you know its hard when you keep on jiggling about, I only have hooves! And their not the steadiest either!" She shook her head, pulling out a metal tray, covered by a blue silk cloth.

"Now before we get started i want to get to know you...I'm not _that_ heartless...I'm giving you more time to live!" She said, a deranged smile on her face. The pony before her gulped, choking down her tears, and with a shaky voice she spoke.

"R..rose P..petal...I'm a florist in p..ponyville. I'm really p..proud of my work..." She stopped as she saw the bored expression on her kidnappers face.

"Boooreeed...I hate flowers..they're just so..hmmm hopeful and joyous and well that's not what life is really like. You know you and your friendship...ponies like you made me scared to go to school...heck...Anywhere when I was a foal...ponies like you..." Abruptly, Rose Petal screamed in agony, a one knife stuck in her left wing, blood dripping of the ends, pattering on the cold floor. Raw flesh was visible, the white strings of muscle stretching out, desperate to keep together.

"Shall suffer the pain I did!" She laughed, so what if she was unhinged. She liked it. She ripped the now bloody pen knife out of the wing, tossing it in the corner. Clearing her throat, she looked Rose Petal in the eye.

"DeadLock...its so awful to meet you..." Deadlock than advanced to the tray, flinging the cloth to the side. Surgical instruments glinted in the flickering light of the basement, their serrated edges stood out more. Slowly, DeadLock picked up a small syringe full off a purple substance, she stabbed the needle in Rose Petal's arm, smirking.

"Night Night!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You know Rose, your really messy right...I mean look how much blood I have to clean, I'm lucky I sowed you up! Just think of it! Red everywhere..." DeadLock muttered, scrubbing the walls, which were covered in blood. When she finished, DeadLock grabbed her black hoodie, slinging it on than casually walking out the door before turning of the light. Suddenly something hit her. Groaning, she realised she had to go to this silly conference at the town hall. Just when her day was starting to get better! Reluctantly, she made her way to the hall planting herself next a unicorn in the front row. She looked very...peculiar in a way. She was greeny-blue and her face markings looked like a black ninja mask, she had black hair with blonde triangles around it and black markings on her hooves, and a circle for a cutie mark. Weird. Well she couldn't say anything,she had an X for a cutiemark. Soon enough the conference began, the host being a snobby, proud rich pony who had begun to piss off a few ponies, especially that unicorn. Without a moments thought she snapped.

"What have you got to be so pleased about! You don't know what your doing in this world, you don't know what your purpose is, you don't know whats gonna happen one day or the next, you don't know what I'm thinking, you don't know what any else is thinking, you don't even know what your thinking yourself, all you know is one day, somewhere, somehow your gonna die, probably gonna soil yourself, some bloke is gonna have to come along, clean up the mess, probably for minimum wage, so I suggest you take that smug grin off your face, the narcissist twinkle in your eye, and adopt an embarrassing exspression of fear, trepidation and self-loathing, cause your the same as everyone else, death is coming for you, when it comes its bringing dignity.."

DeadLock blinked. Then smiled. She liked this unicorn, she resembled herself in a way... She had to get to know her so clearing her throat as everybody stared at either the fuming and quite rather shocked stuck up pony, or the pony beside her DeadLock spoke.

"You're brave, arn't cha?" She said, smirking

"Huh? Oh well...i dont like snobby, stuck-up ponies like him! Sorry...I'm PrimeStar by the way..you?" PrimeStar replied, seeming to cool down.

"DeadLock, I'm a uh...florist?" DeadLock didn't really know what to say, since her profession was a bit...uh...how do you put it. Fucked up. So she decided to go with what Rose Petal told her.

"You don't look like a florist...so I don't believe you...besides im brave enough to tell you what I do..i uh..." Prime got close up to her ear and whispered, voice nearly cracking.

" Cut ponies." DeadLock nearly froze, she did what!?

"WHAT!" Prime nearly fell out her chair.

"Sheesh calm down! I know its weird...well weird isn't really a fitting word but I knew I could tell you!"

"What do you mean you...knew?" Prime star coughed than replied,

" You're clearly not a florist, that's just the profession your recent victim had, your hooves have what you say to be 'red paint' on them, you have a wild look in your eyes, clearly the look of a crazy unhinged killer, and well who else has an X for a cutie mark?" DeadLock looked at her, unmoving.. did she do that! Before you could even say..well anything really Prime grabbed DeadLock in her magic aura carrying her off somewhere.

"Where are you taking me!" Deadlock screamed, hanging upside down

"Somewhere private."

"We only just met! No need to go all somewhere alone on me!" Deadlock then yelped in pain, as Prime lead into a tree brach.

"Oops sorry!" Prime smirked, then finally put DeadLock down.

"Ooh i think I got a headrush" DeadLock moaned, following Prime to a nearby...cave?

"Hey I think we found the BatCave, Prime!" Prime glared at her, throwing a pebble at her. Soon enough, they were in some sort of make-shift living room. The walls were sharp and well..rocky, the seats were okay though, bit rough round the edges but it would do. As DeadLock looked around she could see...decorations...yep. Just decorations nothing else. Prime appeared in front of her, scaring the living day lights out of her.

"So why exactly did you bring me here?" DeadLock asked, intrigued by the cave.

"Well, why do you think?"

"I don't know...that's why I asked.."

"Oh..yeah right..ahem..well then, the reason why I brought you here is because were..similar you and I, peas and a pod..TicTac-Toe if you would-"

"Roll credits!"

"What?"

"I uh nothing..carry on Prime"

"Like i said...I was wondering if you wanted to join me? We'd make a great team, I have knack at finding ponies, probably because I was always the seeker in Hide and seek as a filly...anywho..so what do you say, chum buddy?"

"Why not."

bit rushed, AGAAAAAIIIIINNNN. Hope you enjoyed, better writing in the future! Also sorry for swearing thats why I rated this T!


End file.
